When Riders Become Wrestlers
by dilloncoll
Summary: This story is about our favorite dragon riders who became wrestlers in this AU. I do not own HTTYD or the WWE but if I did there are some things I would like to change. Please Read the actual story begins on chapter 2 I suck at summaries.
1. Not Actual first chapter

**hey guys brand new story idea and its a big one. so this takes place during the Vikings time however there is a company called the wwe and they are trying to get new wrestlers join. the company is turned upside done when a certain someone makes there debut.**

 **but for now here are the characters: BTW main characters are in bold**

 **Hiccup: The Undertaker**

 **Astrid: John Cena**

 **Fishlegs: Big show**

 **Snotlout: Brock Lesnar**

 **Ruffnut: Randy Ortan**

 **Tuffnut: The rock**

Stoick: Sheamus

 **mulch and bucket: Michal Cole and Jerry the king Lawler**

 **well that's it for now if you have any other ideas for wrestlers please contact me. I do not own the wwe and if I did wrestling would be 100% real. This story follows the timeline from 1990 to today.**


	2. The Opening Match

"Oh good god all mighty he has just been broken in half!" yelled Bucket.

"Indeed no one can survive that fall through that announce table" explained Mulch

the match between the Undertaker and Triple H continued on as they were the main event of survivor series. To make matter worse it was a buried alive match in which your opponent must be buried alive in a grave. The demon from death valley gave the King of Kings a stiff chair shot to the head.

"if either of these men losses they wont be seen for a long time" said Mulch. The crowd was very much alive as no one knew who was gonna win. The two legends got closer to the grave site and it was apparent that the finish was coming. Taker gave a stiff clothesline to Trips making him collapse. As he went to go pick up Hunter off the ground he was hit the head by the man's boot causing him to stumble back. Triple H got back up and gave the deadman a spine buster on the cold Hard ground.

"Get up you Son of a B*tch" yelled Hunter. Poor Hunter, he forgot two important things when facing the Undertaker. 1) never insult him you usually end up in the hospital and 2) NEVER tell him to get up. Undertaker did his signature sit up and grabbed Tripe H's Neck.

"Taker got him, he's gonna deliver it. Yes, here it comes" Bucket said. Taker got off the floor and stood up towering over the game. He grabbed Hunter's wrestling tights and strengthen his hold on his neck (A/N if you want to know what these guys look like. Look up triple h 2007 and undertaker 2005). Taker lifted hunter up and proceeded to slam him into the hole that had been dug for the match.

"Chokeslam" both commentators yelled.

Taker looked around the arena until his eyes landed on a young girl with his symbol painted on the side of her cheek.

 _'Never Knew she was a fan'_ thought Taker. There sat in the first row by the entrance ramp was one Astrid Hofferson. A bright smile on her face as favorite wrestler stood tall.

The arena had exploded with Undertaker chants. " _Undertaker" Clap, Clap, Clap. "Undertaker"_

The amount of support for the deadman was amazing. However that celebration was short lived as Triple H hit Taker with a shovel. _BOOOOOOO,_ was all you heard as Triple H got out of the grave and back up onto the floor with the deadman who was unconscious on the ground. Hunter looked around and spotted his sister cheering for his opponent. He turned back to the deadman and held both hands in the air. The fans knew what was coming, Trips brought his hands by his crotch and the fans screamed _Suck It!_ Astrid looked on with horror as her favorite deadman was being set up for the ending move.

Triple H picked the fallen deadman off the ground looked around and kicked him in the stomach. He brought his head in between his legs and lifted Taker's arms behind his back.

"Oh my gods here it comes-" Yelled Bucket

Tripe H jumped up and brought down taker when he went down. " _Pedigree_ " Mulch finished. (A/N I you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about just look up the moves on youtube)

He stood back up and rolled taker into the grave. He grabbed the shovel that he used earlier to win the match and walked over to the dirt mound. He scooped up some dirt and dumped it into the grave, he did this many times.

 _Ding, Ding, Ding._

The Match was over. Tripe H defeated the Undertaker at his own game. Hunters music had started to pay signifying he had won and a bigger insult to a the fans to who were hoping that Undertaker would win.

He made his way over to the ramp were the ref. lifted Triple H's hands when suddenly,

 _GONG._

The crowd lost their minds as Hunter looked and the gravesite petrified.

 _Gong_.

The fans once again cheered for their Undertaker.

 _Gong_.

Some fans were giving up hope that the undertaker was somehow alive buried underneath 6ft of dirt. However Astrid looked on praying that her hero was about to comeback.

Lightning hit the grave shocking everyone but as soon as everyone thought their excitement had ended, out came a hand from underneath the dirt.

Undertaker's music hit and people lost their minds as the Undertaker's hand moved about showing everyone that he was alive. Astrid was so happy to the point where she had started to jump up and down with joy.

Tripe H who couldn't believe what he was seeing got out of the arena as fast as he could. As soon as the ending segment came it had ended with the lights going out and the Undertaker signature death bells hit.

 _GONG_

 _GONG_

 _GONG._

 _But_ you must be wondering how did we get here well that's a story that begins Now...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the first official chapter sorry for not uploading in a long time. sorry I got held with many things so I'm gad to be back. for wrestling theme song:**

 **Rest In Peace- Undertaker**

 **Time to Play the Game- Triple H**

 **Enjoy!**


	3. Training Begins

"Dad I don't want to wrestle" said hiccup

"But you will wrestle son" replied his father Stoick.

Another normal conversation with father and son was happening and today's topic was wrestling.

"I did it, your grandfather did it, and his father wrestled as well."

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T" yelled Hiccup.

The WWF was in town and they were looking for new talent to sign and so far no one from Berk was signing up. "Besides, if I do go I won't be able to do have the things that all the other wrestlers do." Hiccup had spoken calmer then he was a minute ago.

"Hiccup. I know you aren't the strongest person in the world but trust me. I was like you hiccup, small and scrawny before I started wrestling. After I had joined up the men and women there trained me to become who I am today, I want you to become like that." Stoick looked in his son's eyes silently begging Hiccup to go. Hiccup felt like he had no other choice but to accept because his father wouldn't stop begging until he went.

"Fine, I'll do it" Hiccup eventually said.

"Good" Stoick said with a smile on his face. "You start tomorrow."

Hiccup sighed, Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Welcome to training Camp" Gobber said.

The 6 rookies entered the training arena for the first time. Among them were: Fishlegs, Hiccup, Hunter, Rob, Rosie, and Dagur.

"It seems like we have some families here today" Gobber exclaimed while looking at his trainees.

There were 1 Ingermen, 1 Haddock, 1 Van Dam, 2 Hoffersons, and 1 Dagur the Deranged.

"So ye want to become wrestlers eh?"

The group of people just stood their silently as they looked at their instructor. "A quiet bunch you lot are."

With no words needed Gobber pointed to the training ring in front of this year's trainees. They quickly walked over to the ring and slid underneath the bottom rope. Gobber due to his age waked up to the steps and went through between the bottom and middle rope.

"Here is how things will work, you will partner up with one person of MY choosing. So here are the teams Fishlegs and Dagur, Rob and Hunter, and finally Hiccup and Rosie." Gobber watched as the teams got acquainted with each other.

"Hey, I'm Rosie" the young blond women said. "Hi I'm Hiccup" he replied. "I know who you are silly, your the village's laughing but I don't think that" Rosie replied with a laugh. "Thanks, I guess" Hiccup replied sheepishly and a bit red too.

"So here are how things are going to work. For the next 2 months you will be training with me. At the end of those 2 months you will out on a match in front of a small crowd with you the partner you have been assigned. You and your partner will have to come up with your own signature moves and finishers. The three winners of the 3 matches will be ready to join the WWF or if you're unfortunate enough WCW. For the 3 who lose you will have to continue training with me until you win. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes sir" the trainees replied.

"Good now to start off try lets do something easy. Each one of you have to deliver one snap suplex to your partner. If you fail it's going to be a long 2 months for you."

"Wait, aren't you gonna teach us first" asked Hunter.

"Nah I believe in learning on the job. Begin!"

As the three groups went to different sides of the ring the others except for Fishlegs and Rosie started taunting Hiccup. "No way is useless gonna be able to lift up Rosie, let alone give her a snap suplex" Hunter taunted.

"Don't listen to them I know you can do it and I will help you, I promise" Rosie said to Hiccup. "Thanks, so do you want to go first or should I."

"I'll go first just to show you how its done" said Rosie while she smirked.

* _bang*_ Everyone looked to see what happened as Hunter stood over a laid out Rob. "Good job Hunter very nice form, and Rob good job taking the shot" commented Gobber.

"Thanks, I guess" replied Rob.

"Do you mind demonstrating to the rest of the class since no one knows what the Thor they are doing."

"Sure" said the two trainees.

Rob got back up and stood in front of Hunter. Then the pair suddenly locked arms with each other as both men struggled for dominance. Hunter quickly kicked Rob in the gut and grabbed one of Rob's arms. He put the arm over his shoulder and put his right hand on the end of Rob's ring gear and quickly flipped Rob over him with the only damage done to hunter was a stinging back after landing on the mat.

"That's is how you do the snap suplex I trust each one of you can lift each other a few feet off the ground."

"So you want to tie up" said Rosie rather nervous.

"Sure" replied Hiccup.

The pair locked arms with each other just as Hunter and Rob did. Rosie, instead of causing too much damage to her new friend quickly, grabbed his left arm and put it over her shoulder and her right hand on the end of his pants. Just as her brother did it she lifted Hiccup off the mat and over her back creating a perfect example of the snap suplex. Gobber took note of this, ' _she shows promise just like her father and brother but if Hiccup is able to left her of the ground, come the end of these two months these two will have one incredible_ _match.'_ "Ok Hiccup your turn. You Okay?" "Yep just let me regain consciousness for a few seconds." Rosie laughed at Hiccup's joke. "Come on Hiccup I didn't flip you that hard." "Oh yes you did, I'm gonna be hurting for the rest of the week."

With a sigh Hiccup got back on his feet seeing how the only teem that wasn't done was Fishlegs and Dagur because Dagur couldn't lift Fishlegs. Rosie gave Hiccup a small nod and said "You can do it Hiccup." He looked at her and smiled. The pair locked arms as the wring gave a huge buckle because Dagur finally being able to lift Fishlegs off the ground and onto the mat. Everyone was watching them.

Hiccup grabbed Rosie's left arm and put it over her shoulder ad put his right hand on the hem of end of her shorts. He tried to lift her but failed as the other trainees but Fishlegs laughed. "Come on Hiccup I know you can do it" whispered Rosie. "Try using your left hand to lift me up." They broke the hold and locked back up again. This time he grabbed her right arm with his right hand and his left hand on her shorts.

"He is not gonna do it" said Hunter. "He is too weak." The others started to laugh.

 _'Come on Hiccup I know you can do it'_ both Gobber and Rosie thought to themselves. As if the gods were listening to their prayers Hiccup lifted her off the ground and delivered a picture perfect snap suplex..

The Trainees went silent and Rosie got up and hugged Hiccup. "See I knew you could do it. From now on use your left hand it looks like its your dominant hand."

"Good job Hiccup that was a beautiful suplex and Rosie good job selling the move too." Hiccup smiled at his mentor as Gobber told them to take a break.

Hunter waked up to the pair "Nice try _useless,_ pure luck that was. Rosie also probably jumped to help you. No way you are strong enough to lift her or anyone."

Hunter then walked away joining Rob, Fishlegs and Dagur. "Don't listen to him Hiccup. I promise you I didn't jump to help you. He also probably sees you as a threat for his chance to make it. Lets start thinking of up some moves that we could use as our signatures, 'cause I have a few in mind."

"Okay" Hiccup replied with the brightest smile on his face.

* * *

 **Wow what a chapter, NOW ITS TIME, ITS REVIEW ANSWERING TIME!**

 **Guest 1: thanks George the 3rd will forget you.**

 **Guest 2: thanks I'm gad you like the story. However, as much as I would like to have Dagur be Sami Zayn I have the story laid out in my mind and I have bigger plans then for Dagur be the best seller today.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I'm glad I introduced Rosie as a friend to Hiccup. I have big pans for these, Tag team, rivals, and a possible romantic connection as well.**

 **My idea for Rosie is that I wanted a bit more of an extreme character that could act in a major part why Astrid joins the company later. Rosie's wrestling character will be based off of Jeff hardy, Rob as you could of guessed will be RVD, Fishlegs you already who he his, Hunter is a dead give away too who he is and Dagur will be a mystery that will be later introduced in the story.**

 **Please check my other stories and hell if ye want to stalk me even more go subscribe to me on youtube: Dilloncoll**

 **Thanks for reading see ya soon with the next part of training.**


	4. Thinking of our Moves Together

**Ok, So I wasn't expecting this story to get Popular and I am sorry for my mistakes in the last chapter I will go back and fix them when I have the chance to. To start off this chapter I will put in the review that I missed from chapter 2 and new ones that come in will be added in after cause it will take me 2- 3 days to write this chapter.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks I hope you enjoy the story as we progress.**

 **Guest 2: After all it is the gift of Dilloncoll, Drink it in mmmaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

 **I hope you al treat Rosie with respect because like I said I have big plans for her and Hiccup. Rosie I think is a good person to play the part of Hiccup's first and only real friend. I also like the fact that Rosie will be based off of Jeff Hardy because we all need to get a but more EXTREME with this WONDERFUL story. The reason why OC is not listed as a character because at the time of starting this story last year I had no idea that I was gonna add in this OC even though this OC will be a major character in the story. As the story Progresses the gimmicks that my characters have right now might or will change. For major characters a gimmick change wont be happening or if it does rarely. Now you guys are like the Undertaker's gimmick changed a bunch of times. You don't think I don't know that, I'm talking about people like Rosie, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Hunter, and Tuffnut. Anyway, enough of my rambling on with the show.**

* * *

"So I was thinking" Rosie started. "Oh gods she's thinking" Hiccup sarcastically replied. About 3 seconds later he was rubbing his arm in the spot that she had hit with her hand.

"That was for making fun of me" Rosie said. Then she hugged him "that's for being my first true friend. Most guys are after me cause of how good I look."

"So you were saying" Hiccup replied. It was evening now and Gobber had sent the trainees home for the day and they were to start to come up with signature moves and finishers.

"Right so I was thinking, one of my signature moves could be a jump off the top turnbuckle. So I jump off while doing a semi front flip and land on my opponent with my back."

"Sounds good but dangerous."

"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

"If you say so miss 'I'm gonna kill myself with insane moves.'"

"Shutup. So what about you, what have you thought about being your signature move?"

"Eh, I'm thinking maybe doing the Chokeslam or creating one myself." Rosie looked at him. "Create your own move huh? Well what are you thinking of it being."

"I think I'll walk over to the turnbuckle while I am holding my opponent's arm with my right hand. I climb to the to the top turnbuckle and walk across the top rope. Then I jump off and hit them in the beck of the neck with my left arm."

"So basically and elevated clothesline to the back of the neck."

"Yeah, but the person who is doing it is me. Plus I think people would like it because of it being inventive."

"Whatever you say Hiccup." They continued walking down the street as night fell and the stars shinned above them. Rosie looked at Hiccup who had his head straight. _I wonder maybe there could be an us in the future? He is a nice guy and treats me like an actual person then a trophy. What am I thinking I can't fall for him but maybe, perhaps when our wrestling careers get started we could have a relationship._

"So, what about a finisher. Have you thought of one yet?"

"No not really but whatever my gimmick will be, once I get to the WWF I'll try to make it seem like that's what my character would use" Hiccup replied.

"You do know that McMahon will be there as well as a representative from WCW?"

"I know it's why I better come up with something and fast. So what about you? Have you thought of anything yet?"

"Yes actually, I call it Twist of Fate, I grab my opponent's head with my left hand. Then I turn around and lock my opponent in a 3/4th's facelock while starting to bring my opponent down. Then my opponent's head lands and the ground while my back hits the mat as well."

"So a front facelock cutter."

"Yeah."

"It sounds like your finisher is pretty good, the only thing is I'm the one who is taking the hit."

"I know. What about doing your own version of a Piledriver? It could be an effective move."

"It could, I'll think about it tonight. If I do end up doing a Piledriver, I'll customize the move to make it seem like I would actually do the move in a match."

"Well, this is my stop Hiccup. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight" Rosie said as she started to walk towards her hut.

"Night Rosie" He called out. As he walked away Rosie called out to him.

"Don't forget, you also have to come up with a submission hold as well."

"Don't remind me!" Rosie laughed as she closed the door upon entering her hut.

* * *

The next morning the trainees entered the ring after a well need rest last night.

"I know you all know how to punch and kick your opponent, but today you will be learning on how to do submission holds in a match." Gobber looked at the trainees hoping they came up with a move they could demonstrate.

"Does anyone have a move they could show us?" Gobber was about to continue on with his lesson until the tiniest voice piped up.

"I do Gobber" Hiccup said looking nervous as ever.

"Good. Why don't you and your partner show us how its done."

"Ok" both Hiccup and Rosie said. They both walked over to the center of the ring while the rest watched them. "I hope you know what your doing" Rosie whispered.

"Relax I know what I'm doing, I practiced it on my pillow last night."

"Yeah, because the pillow is an actual person."

"Shut up. Follow my lead." He then grabbed her right arm which surprised the young woman at first. He fell on to his back taking Rosie down with him. Hiccup then put his right leg over her right arm but underneath her chin while he moved his left leg over her head. You could hear the trainees murmuring _'what in the name of Thor is that.'_ Rosie who felt like she was gonna get choked out quickly tapped Hiccup's leg. He let go over her arm and removed his legs from her head.

"What was that Hiccup?"

"It's a modified gogoplata that I call Helheim's Gate."

"Well I like it and I'm sure that when you put your match at the end of the two months, McMahon will love that move."

"Thanks, I guess."

Gobber then turned to the other recruits saying they had to come up with another move then what Hiccup used. Hiccup walked over to Rosie who was still on the ground, a bit shaken from the move given to her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just need for the world to stop spinning then I'll be good." She held up her hand and Hiccup gladly picked her up using his left arm. "Thanks Hiccup."

"Don't mention it."

"I guess I have to come up with something that counters your hold."

"Good luck then, I can't wait to be choked out by you."

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

They walked over to where Gobber was explaining something to the others.

"By the end of the week you will be taught on how to put on a good match and from what I am seeing, I can see only one match that I am looking forward to. That match is Hiccup versus Rosie. That's why they will be the main event."

Hiccup and Rosie looked shocked upon hearing that they were the main event.

"Also, the three of ye who loose their match will not go to wrestle with the WWF or WCW. You will stay here with me until ye can prove yourself good enough to join the wrestling industry."

Hearing this the trainees' faces all turned to a frown, especially Hiccup's and Rosie's.

* * *

On they way back home Rosie and Hiccup were dead silent. Both didn't want to talk about what they had just heard.

"Soooo" Hiccup started.

"Soooo" Rosie replied.

"Look" Hiccup said turning to look at her. "No matter what happens, weather you win or I win. Promise me we will stay friends."

"I promise Hiccup. I can't afford to lose you, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me."

"And so does this."

"What do you me-"

Hiccup was cut off when he felt something soft on his lips. There in the middle of the street in the dark was Rosie Hofferson kissing Hiccup Haddock. Finally she pulled back to get some air after what felt like for ages. They both had a blush on their face.

"See you tomorrow Hiccup" Rosie said as she quickly went to her hut.

"You too" Hiccup said still shocked from what had just happened moments before. He turned and started to walk back home not knowing two dark blue staring at him as he returned home.

"I love you, Hiccup" Rosie whispered to herself hoping no one heard her. She turned to go to bed but not before taking one last glance at her wresting partner as he closed the door behind him upon entering the chief's hut.

* * *

 **Longest chapter I have ever written and I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **It's nice to start to plant the seeds for the partnership that these two will have in the story and its good to know that a lot of you are enjoying it so I thank you for that. Hope you guys enjoy the plot as we get closer and closer to Hiccup's and Rosie's First Main event out of the many I have planed.**


	5. Hunter vs Rob Van Dam

**Ok, so this will be one of the last few chapters that I will be able to get out fast due to personal things going on and what is happening in the story. These things will take a long time because when writing a wrestling story you have to think up of who is going to win, how the match will down, how is the promo gonna get said, who are the people involved, and finally will the title be on the line. But anyway review time!**

 **Guest 1: Huge man event man. the only main event you could enjoy besides this one is... never mind I shouldn't spoil.**

 **Guest 2: Chapter 5 is now man.**

 **Guest 3: Refer to the answer above**

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

"Alright! It's show time people. Remember only the winners get to go to start their wresting careers. So Rob, Hunter, make this damn match count because you two are the only extreme match on this card." Gobber said looking extremely worked up.

The crowd was very small, only consisting of the families of the trainees, McMahon, and a rep. from WCW.

"Remember the deal Vince. WCW gets one of the winners today." The rep. said.

"I know, but the WWF gets first pick."

"Deal."

* * *

 _Backstage a few moments before._

"Here are the matches in order: Opening the show will be a last man standing match between Hunter and Rob. Next up will be a normal one on one match between Dagur and Fishlegs. And Finally to close the show will be the much anticipated Hiccup versus Rosie which will also be a normal one on one match. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" the trainees had replied.

"Alright! It's show time people. Remember only the winners get to go and start their wrestling careers. So Rob, Hunter, make this damn match count because you two are the only extreme match on this card."

Out in the crowd Stoick had sat next to Hamilton Hofferson waiting for his son to win the chance of becoming just like him.

"So I heard your boy and my daughter are wrestling Stoick. Seems fitting of your useless son to go down by a girl."

"Hofferson, I would shut your mouth if I were you. Hiccup is strong and he will show you that tonight when he beats Rosie."

"Whatever you say Stoick" Hamilton said in a mocking voice. "Feels like yesterday when you and me were fighting over the NWA championship belt."

"Indeed it does."

The ring announcer had just stepped out of his seat ready to introduce the first match. There were no commentators and the venue was small considering that they were on Berk.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the following match is a last man standing match. If a competitor is knocked out for the count of ten they loose. The prize is the same for all matches tonight- a chance to wrestle for either WWF or WCW."

As soon as the ring announcer had stopped talking Hunter had stepped out warring what seemed like a mix between wrestling tights and pants.

" _F_ _rom Berk,_ _W_ _eighing in at three hundred and fifty-two pounds, The Berkian Blue-Blood, Hunter Hearst Hofferson."_

The small crowd gave Hunter a small cheer since most were waiting for their family members came out. Hunter got into the ring waiting for his opponent. Then Rob had stepped out from behind the curtain with the same reaction from the fans.

" _F_ _rom Lübeck, Weighing in at three hundred and ten pounds, Rob Van Dam."_

Rob got into a the wring wearing a tie-dye overall-wrestling gear cross over (A/N don't flame me for not knowing how describe it okay?)

Both men looked across from each other in the ring. The referee got into the ring separating the two from attacking each other before the match. The referee then signaled for the match to start and the timekeeper rung the bell 3 times.

The pair locked up both men trying to gain dominance. The two months worth of exercise looked like it paid off because both men were in great physical shape. Hunter managed to get behind Rob and started to work the back.

Rob grabbed Hunter's head and flipped him over with a snapmare. Rob locked in a sleeper hold trying to knock out Hunter early on. Hunter, however, using his superior strength got up and elbowed Rob in the gut. Hunter punched Rob in the gut and gave another stiff jab to his head. Dazed, Rob backed up into a corner where Hunter delivered 3 stiff forearms to the head. The ref. couldn't do anything since there were no disqualifications as hunter continued to beat up on Rob in the corner.

A stiff kick to the gut sent Rob crashing to the mat. Hunter continued his assault by stomping Rob in the gut multiple times. Hunter backed up and ran into Rob hitting him in the head with his knee. Hunter picked Rob off the ground and readied himself to give a scoop slam to Rob. As Hunter picked Rob off the ground, Rob hit Hunter in the head with his elbow causing him to let go of Rob. Hunter, who was trying recover from the elbow, was kicked in the stomach. Rob continued to punch Hunter in the head and stomach making sure he had the advantage. Hunter, realizing he was in a tight spot, ducked underneath a shot to the head, ran over to the ropes, came back and delivered a clothesline to Rob. He continued to run to the other rope and bounce off of it. Rob knew this was coming so he ducked underneath the clothesline. Hunter who was shocked by Rob's evasiveness turned around only to be met by a heel kick to the face.

Hunter stumbled over to the ropes to regain his baring only to be clotheslined out of the ring in a short amount of time. Rob looked at where Hunter had fallen, then at the other side of the ring. He ran over to the other side of the ring and bounced off the ropes. He then jumped over the ropes where he clotheslined Hunter, only to hit a barley conscious Hunter with a stiff forearm.

With the iron match, anything goes, the ref could do only one job and that was count the seconds someone was lying on the ground. Rob got up and looked at the ring. He jumped over Hunter who was still on the ground.

 _One_

The ref and started to count the seconds that hunter was lying on the ground. Rob walked over to the ring and grabbed the apron, he lifted it up and began to look for something under the ring.

 _Two_

Rob saw a steel chair and grabbed it, holding it up for the crowd to see. There was a small cheer for the Germanic high-flyer as he walked over to where he left Hunter.

 _Three_

Rob brought the chair over his head and with force brought it down upon Hunter's Stomach. There was a resounding bang as steel met flesh. The ref had to stop counting because of Rob continuing his assault on Hunter. Rob brought down the chair again causing Hunter to roll on the ground in pain. Hunter, still in pain, tried to get up only to be hit again on the back by the chair. The chair itself was not looking good, having been bent in the middle making it obvious to the crowd that the chair had been used with a lot of force. Rob dropped the chair and picked Hunter off the ground. He brought Hunter over to the steel barricade separating the crowd from the ring.

With Hunter where he wanted, Rob brought his head down on the on the barricade. _One,_ Chanted the crowd. Rob did this repeatedly and Hunter was unable to stop him. _Two, Three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten._ Rob let go of Hunter's head and let him fall to the ground. Rob then went underneath the bottom rope and stood in the ring as he waited for the 10 count to happen.

 _One, Two, Three._ Hunter was motionless on the ground as the ref stood over him making sure that he got up in time before the 10 count. The ref got to the count of four and Hunter had begun to stir and the crowd had started to support Hunter more then Rob. The ref counted to seven and Hunter was on one knee and the crowd went wild. They were now chanting _Triple H, Triple H, Triple H._

The crowd erupted with cheering when Hunter got up at the count of 9. He looked at Rob, then at the ring apron. He lifted up the apron and started to look for a weapon. What he found was a chair and a sledgehammer. Hunter Grabbed the sledgehammer and went back into the ring where Rob was standing. Hunter hit Rob in the stomach with the blind end of the sledgehammer, then hit the back of Rob with the metal end.

Hunter wasn't done there, he picked Rob up and preceded to put Robs head between his legs. Hunter then grabbed Rob's arms and brought them behind his back. Hunter jumped up and brought gown Rob's head down to the canvass with out letting go of Rob's arm. The ref began the suspenseful ten count, _One, Two, Three, four, five._

Rob was not moving and seemed to be unconscious. Hunter held is arms in the air celebrating a possible victory.

 _Six._

 _Seven._

 _Eight._

 _Nine._

 _Ten._ The ref signaled the time keeper to ring the bell. The match was over and everyone started cheering for Hunter.

McMahon had a smile on his face, however, the wcw representative did not look impressed. "That Hunter does not seem that good of a wrestler, he wont be a good fit for my boss' roster." McMahon's smiled brightened "If you wont take him I will, His uncle is the Heart Break Kid. I'll make them one of the best tag teams in the world once he starts."

Hofferson and Stoick clapped for the hometown boy "At least one of your children made it Hofferson." Hamilton's expression did not change "We will see Stoick. It would take a miracle for your son to last 5 minutes in the ring with my daughter." Stoick's looked turned serious "My son will beat your daughter you'll see."

* * *

Backstage, The four trainees pated Hunter on the back as a congratulations to his victory. Hunter made his way over to the duo of Rosie and Hiccup after the congratulations stopped. "Beat that useless" Hunter said looking at Hiccup. "Oh I will, _Hunter_."

Hunter walked away to get some water, Rosie looked back at Hiccup. "Don't let him get in your mind, just focus on the task at hand which will be our match." Hiccup looked at Rosie, "alright."

Both of them looked back towards where the ring was because the next match was about to begin. Fishlegs vs. Dagur.


	6. The main event and a squash match

**Yeah, sorry about that long break I couldn't figure out how I wanted that match to end and as I am writing this chapter I'm coming up on how to do this match. I slept on it last night and I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. P.S I am listening to Fishlegs eventual theme song while writing this.**

 **Guest 1: Thx, once again I am very sorry for the wait.**

 **Guest 2: Your welcome maaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Its the gift of dilloncoll, drink it in maaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

* * *

The Ingermens came out if full force to see Fishlegs become a first generation wrestler in their family. As for Dagur, no one was there to see him. The ring announcer got from where he was sitting to announce the next match. _"_ The following match is a One on One set for one fall. First from Berk weighing in at four hundred and fifty-six pounds, the worlds largest athlete, Fishlegs Ingermen."

Fishlegs made his way out as the ring announcer was calling him out. He was nervous, afraid that if he lost his parents would hate him. He was versing Dagur after all, maybe they would go easy on him

Backstage, Hiccup and Rosie were getting ready for their match. Hiccup was taping up his MMA style gloves and Rosie was practicing throwing punches. "Who do you think is gonna win H?" Hiccup said "I don't know, but I'm hoping Fishlegs does." Hiccup looked at the ring as Dagur was making his way down to the ring with no reaction whatsoever. "Hey don't worry, I'm sure we can steal the show" Rosie said looking hopeful. Hiccup turned around to look at her and gave a small smile.

Back in the ring the bell had just rung telling the two wrestlers it was time to fight. Dagur went to go punch Fishlegs, the first punch landed but Fishlegs didn't flinch. The second punch landed and Fishlegs just stood there. The third punch had the same effect as the first two. then Fishlegs pulled back his right hand and gave a punch that had knockout written all over it. Fishlegs connected the punch and Dagur fell to the ground immediately. Fishlegs then turned Dagur over and went for the pin.

 _One,_

 _Two,_

 _Three._ The match was over and Fishlegs dominated the Berserker heir. It took him one minute to win the match and he was going to become a wrestler for one of the two biggest wrestling factions. The WCW representative was impressed by the big man's in ring style. "McMahon if the last match's winner does not impress me, I want Fishlegs to work for the WCW." "That's fine by me, I want to this Hiccup's in ring ability. If he wins I might want him to work for me."

Hiccup was shocked at what he had just seen. One of his best friends became a wrestler in one minute. "That was fast" Rosie said, breaking the silence between the two. "Yeah" Hiccup simply stated. Fishlegs finally backstage and walked up to Hiccup. "Good luck out there Hiccup, I hope you win, no offence Rosie." "None taken" Rosie said. "Thanks legs, good job out there." Fishlegs smiled and walked away.

The ring announcer started to announce the final match of the night as Hiccup and Rosie were wishing each other good luck. " _The following match is a one on one match scheduled for one fall."_

"Do you want to go out first or should I" asked Rosie. Hiccup gulped and said "I'll go, I need to face my fears head on." "That's the spirit Hiccup" Rosie replied.

Hiccup walked over to the curtain and looked back at Rosie. She gave him and thumbs up and smiled. He smiled back and stepped through the curtain. "First, from Berk weighing in at one hundred and seventeen pounds, Hiccup Haddock the Third." Hiccup got the smallest reaction with only the Ingermens and his father cheering for him. Hiccup got into the ring and looked around the arena. He gulped when he saw Vince McMahon looking right at him.

"You want _him_ to work for you if he wins, by all means have him."

"If he wrestles how I think he is gonna wrestler I'll turn this kid into a superstar." McMahon smiled at the thought of this kid possibly becoming the newest face of his company.

"And his opponent, from Berk, weighing in at one hundred pounds, Fearless Rosie Hofferson." Rosie looked around at the arena as she made her way down to the ring. She saw her father looking smug at the chief. She sighed, she knew her father wasn't exactly a fan of her new best friend. Rosie got into the ring and looked at Hiccup. Rosie knew one of them will not achieve their dream tonight.

The ref ushered them to their corners getting the two ready for what they hope would be a five star match. The ref signaled the timekeeper to ring the bell and the two locked up.

Hiccup got the upper hand pretty quickly as he got behind Rosie and gave her a German suplex. Rosie got up and gave Hiccup a clothesline but hiccup ducked. Rosie ran over to the ropes and bounced off them. She ran over to where Hiccup was but instead of giving the clothesline she was met with a boot to the face from Hiccup.

Rosie was stunned and before she could react she was picked off the ground and was given a snap suplex. _'if that's how he wants to play it, so be it'_ Rosie thought. She got off the ground and gave Hiccup a stiff forearm. Hiccup was knocked back and Rosie kneed Hiccup in the gut. Hiccup was hunched over in pain form the knee strike. Rosie then gave an axe handle to the back of Hiccup which caused him to fall to the ground.

Rosie then gave Hiccup an elbow drop to the back. Hiccup flipped over in pain trying to avoid getting hit in the same spot. Rosie went to go pick Hiccup up however Hiccup was one step ahead and flipped Rosie over him. Hiccup got up and ran to the other side of ring, bounced off the ropes and gave Rosie a leg drop.

Hiccup got up and grabbed her arm and slammed it to the ground. Rosie sat up in pain as a stinging sensation went through her arm. Hiccup used this as an opportunity to lock her in his _Helheim's_ _Gate._ Rosie was powerless to stop him as the modified gogoplata was applied.

In the crowd McMahon was very focused in the match. He was surprised at the athleticism of Hiccup and the powerful strikes of Rosie. He came up with the conclusion the Rosie was a hard-hitting high-flyer and Hiccup was a strong striking all rounder, a man who could do every style of wrestling.

Not wanting to tap out Rosie used her strength and picked up Hiccup and brought him down to the mat. Hiccup let go so he could recover. Rosie trudged over to the corner and watched Hiccup get up and lean on the corner of the ring across from her.

She began to run over to corner Hiccup was in but he saw it coming. He gave Rosie a stiff elbow to the head and threw her in the same corner. He gave a few punches with both arms in her midsection. Then he grabbed her head and delivered 3 strikes to the head with his right hand. Hiccup backed off, looked back at Rosie and ran into her. Rosie stumbled forward into Hiccup who then picked her up and put her on his shoulder. He walked over to the corner and dropped Rosie onto the top turnbuckle which did some damage to her head. Hiccup then ran to the other side of the ring, bounced off the rope, ran over to Rosie who had stumbled back from the strike to the head, and delivered a big boot. Hiccup then ran over to the other side of the ring, bounced off the ropes, ran over to the fallen Rosie, and delivered a leg drop.

Hiccup got up and held his hand in the air and readied himself for a Chokeslam. Rosie slowly got up and looked right at Hiccup who wrapped his right hand around her neck. Rosie tried to fight against the Chokeslam but found it useless. Hiccup grabbed her shorts and lifted her in the air, then brought her down to the mat.

Hiccup looked down at Rosie then looked at his father and the chairman of the WWF. What Hiccup was about to do would be the most recognized move in all of wrestling history. He made the cut throat gesture while rolling his eyes back into his head. Rosie crawled over to the ropes to help her get up. She towards Hiccup after getting up, Hiccup also moved towards her. Hiccup picked Rosie up to give her the ending move but Rosie managed to get out of his hold, turned Hiccup around, kicked him it the gut, and delivered the _'Twist of Fate'._

Rosie crawled over to her fallen opponent and flipped him over so he was on his back. She crawled on top of him and hooked his right leg up to give her leverage in the pin. The ref slide his way behind Hiccup to make sure his shoulder were on the mat.

 _One,_

 _Two,_

As the ref brought down his hand to make the three count Hiccup kicked out at two. Rosie was shocked she thought she won. She was even more freaked out when just a second later Hiccup sat up like he just rose from a grave. Hiccup looked at Rosie who looked back at him. Both were thinking the same thing.

This was gonna be a long match.

* * *

 **Part two is coming soon guys, sorry I had to do this but it adds suspense.**


	7. The main event pt 2

**I have been working so hard to get this main event finished and its only been a day since chapter six went up that I started writing this. And unfortunately I have to go back to school which is gonna slow down the updating of this story a lot, not that is has already. Anyways this story shouldn't be getting so popular but it is and I thank you guys for it. So without further a do chapter seven.**

 **Guest 1: Yes.**

* * *

Rosie and Hiccup got up after a few seconds of staring at each other. Rosie wanted to end the match as fast as possible before someone got hurt badly. Hiccup on the other hand wanted to see how long he could last in the ring with someone like Rosie. Rosie went to go kick Hiccup in the gut, Hiccup caught her leg and brought her in for a very stiff clothesline. Hiccup wanted to try something very amazing and very stupid at the same time.

Hiccup picked Rosie up off the ground and delivered some forearm strikes to the head so she would back up towards one of the corners. Once he had her in the spot he wanted, he grabbed her left arm and twisted over her head in a spinning motion. He then pulled down on her arm causing her to jerk forward. Hiccup then backed up to where the corner was and proceeded to climb up to the top rope. He then walked on the top where while the crowd cheered him on. Hiccup then jumped off the top rope using is right arm to give Rosie a clothesline to the back of the neck.

 _'This kid has got some gut to pull of a move like that'_ thought McMahon. However the WCW representative did not seemed to be impressed. "Anyone can deliver a elevated clothesline to the back." Vince did not say a word just to make sure the WCW representative did not change his mind about the boy.

Rosie got up after a while even though Hiccup was still standing over her. Hiccup went to go punch her in the head but she countered the punch and kicked him on the side of his left leg, which caused him to stumble back. She then jumped in air and delivered a drop kick to her friend. Hiccup stumbled back even farther to the point where he was leaning on the ropes. Rosie took this as a advantage and ran towards Hiccup. He saw this coming though, ducked, and threw Rosie over the top rope.

She fell to the ground on the outside of the ring. Hiccup saw her getting up so he ran to the other side of the ring, bounced off the ropes, ran back where Rosie and been thrown over, and jumped over the top rope only to be caught by Rosie. With Hiccup in her arms, she ran over to the metal ring post and used Hiccup's back like and used it like a battering ram. Rosie let go of Hiccup and he fell to the cold ground. She then picked up by the head and threw him back into the ring so that she could win.

Hiccup was right where she wanted him so she ran to the nearest side of the ring, jumped on the second rope, jumped off it, flipped in the air, and landed on Hiccup. She went for the pin but Hiccup had kicked out almost immediately and quickly rolled out of the ring just before she could get there. He stood on the outside for a bit recover, Rosie however had other ideas and she slide under the bottom rope to give Hiccup a baseball slide. Hiccup stumbled to the barricade but Rosie followed him. She gave him a stiff forearm the caused Hiccup to lean on the barricade for support.

Rosie wanting to take the advantage of the rock solid floor, kicked Hiccup in the gut once again and delivered the _twist of fate._ Thinking she had the upper hand, she grabbed hiccup by the head once more and threw him underneath the bottom rope. Rosie slide underneath the bottom ropes and into the ring to go pin Hiccup.

With Hiccup pinned the ref slide his way behind Hiccup to make sure his shoulder weren't up.

 _One,_

 _Two,_

Hiccup kicked out once again at two.

Slowly the crowd was building even more as the two young warriors battled each other. Hiccup's athletic ability was proving useful against Rosie's high flying powerful strikes. Stoick looked right at his son as he kicked out at two for the second time in the match. "Your boy needs to go on the offensive if he wants to win Stoick" Hamilton sneered.

Back in the ring Rosie was thinking on how to put Hiccup away. Then it hit her. One _Swanton Bomb_ could do the trick. She got back on her feet and went to the nearest corner. She climbed up to the top turnbuckle and readied herself. Rosie then jumped and did a one eighty in the air and landed on the mat instead of Hiccup. Rosie stood up in pain as her back was hurting after failing to connect with that move. She did not see Hiccup though as he was running towards her. Hiccup then speared her sending her back to the mat with a loud thud.

He grabbed Rosie from off the ground and picked her up, and got her in position for his finisher. Rosie's head was near Hiccup's legs and her feat were in the air by Hiccup's head, but before she could counter the move, Hiccup jumped in the air and drove Rosie's head into the mat followed by her body landing forward. Hiccup then grabbed her right arm and put it over her chest followed by her left hand over her right. Hiccup looked down, then back up as he rolled his eyes back in his head and stuck out his toung.

The ref slid over to where Rosie's shoulder were and counted the pin,

 _One,_

 _Two,_

 _Three._ The match was over, Hiccup had won. Hiccup fell over to the left and laid next to Rosie for a minute. He then did his sit up from earlier in the match and looked around. People were cheering for him. Hiccup felt joy in his heart but also sadness as he beat his new friend. Hiccup got up off the ground, then he grabbed Rosie and put her arm over his shoulder and his left arm went over hers. The duo slowly walked to the back where the other trainees were waiting.

"Good job you two what a match" Gobber said. Hiccup just nodded at him as he and Rosie sat down to take a break from the match. They both grabbed a water and sat down to catch their breath. McMahon and the WCW representative made their way backstage to see the young gladiators.

"I would like to say thank you to all six of you for putting on a good showing. You all seem that your ready for this job, however we could only pick three of you to join the ranks of our top stars like Andre the Giant and Hulk Hogan" Vince said. "So without further ado the WWF will take... Hunter Hofferson." Hunter walked up and shook Vince's hand and thanked him for the opportunity. "Hunter you showed great promise in the ring however you are still not main event quality right now so we will have to work on that." Hunter frowned but understood the decision.

"WCW will take Fishlegs Ingermen. The reason why we picked you is because you look big and tough, something we need to beat our rivals." Fishlegs nodded and shook the man's hand.

Vice looked at Hiccup and said "We would also like to have Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup walked over to Vince and shook his hand. "You showed great promise in the ring, you're very athletic, you know how to wrestle all styles of wrestling, and you seem to be a huge draw. I would like to ask you, when do you want to start?"

Hiccup was surprised at the offer but nonetheless gave his answer. "I can start whenever you need me sir."

"Well we have been building for a mystery partner for the million dollar man Ted Debiase's team at survivor series next month and I want you to be the man."

"I'll gladly do that sir"

"Wonderful."

With that the two McMahon and the WCW rep said their goodbyes and made their way out of the arena. Hiccup and Rosie slowly made their way back to their homes.

* * *

 _On a street by Rosie's house._

"Congrats Hiccup" Rosie said looking cheerful. Hiccup nodded but continued walking.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just I don't know if I am ready for this you know."

"Hiccup your the strongest person I know I'm sure you'll do just fine in the WWF."

"If you say so" Hiccup replied.

"Well this is my stop I'll see you tomorrow Hiccup" Rosie said. She gave him a small peck on the cheek and made her way to her house. Hiccup smiled and made his way to his place.

* * *

 _The Next Day._

The parents of the three winning trainees were down at the docks saying goodbye to the young warriors. The boat ride for the WWF wrestlers would be short however because the next show would be in Denmark. Hiccup was not present though and Vince was wondering where he was. "Don't worry Vince, Hiccup is probably saying goodbye to friends."

Back in the Haddock household Hiccup was putting the last of his clothes in his suitcase. "Hurry Hiccup your gonna be late."

"I wouldn't be late if you didn't keep up all last night."

Hiccup smirked at Rosie who had just put on her shirt and pants. "Well, that's everything. Care yo join me on the way down to the docks m'lady." Rosie smiled and grabbed his hand and made their way down to the dock. The two walked in silence but once the reached the docks Rosie said "Don't forget to write Hiccup I want to know everything that happens."

"I will Rosie don't you worry."

Rosie smiled and leaned into Hiccup to get one last kiss and he responded by leaning in as well. Once they broke the kiss they continued their way to the docks.

"Ah Hiccup there you are, I hope you have everything you need."

"I do indeed sir."

Vince smiled and turned to look at Stoick. "Thank you for the time here on Berk. If you had a bigger arena maybe we could talk about having a show here on Berk."

"Maybe" Stoick replied.

It was time to go and the trainees got on the boat with Vince. The boat set sail and all the parents said goodbye to their children. Hiccup smiled and waved at Rosie who smiled back and waved. Now began a new chapter in Life.

* * *

 **Hope you like the chapter it took me long enough to write.**


	8. Letters and the Night before

**This is new territory for me guys now that this chapter is just gonna be filler for survivor series which I am planning to be next chapter so just sit tight I promise I'll try to get it up as fast as I can. Sorry for taking so long, school was not helping me finish this. Short chapter cause I couldn't think of what to write.**

 **radu lihatpaullihat- Thanks man.**

 **Guest 1- yeah that was the plan going into the match.**

 **Guest 2- I'm trying my dude.**

 **Guest 3- That's what I am planning on.**

* * *

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _I have arrived in Denmark safely and we are beginning to make our way over to the capital of the country. The city is much larger then Berk and all the people seem to be a lot friendlier then back home. (which is no surprise). I need your help though Rosie, I have my gimmick and I need someone to make my ring gear for me. Can you do it? My gimmick is a mortician and I need you to make me what a mortician would wear like a trench coat and a black hat. If you could, can you also make a pair of gray boots and gloves. I have my thing song which I wrote myself and when I showed it to Vince he said he liked it. Thanks for your help Rosie I appreciate it._

 _With love, Hiccup_

 _Dear Hiccup,_

 _I just got your letter and thank the gods, your father and I were worried about you. I know you can draw so make me a picture of the city please. Also yeah ill get to work on that right away, just in time for survivor series. Can you get me a ticket for survivor series please. I asked my parents they said yes but I have to take Astrid, you know my twin sister. I want to see you debut so badly I want a music sheet of your song cause you know that piano I have at home? Well I want to play your theme song just so I can get an idea of what your doing._

 _Love, Rosie._

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _Thanks for doing the ring gear for me also the two tickets will be in the envelope as well as enough money for a boat ride to Ribe and back. Survivor series is in one week and I'm excited, Vince thinks that with me being on this team Survivor Series will be a hit. I met some of the guys from the back like Hulk Hogan and Macho Man Randy savage who are both very friendly. I have been trying so hard not to be nervous but I am and I'm worried that I'll screw something up. Anyway ill be looking for you in the crowd, the tickets are for ring side. Enjoy!_

 _From, Hiccup._

* * *

 _Next Saturday, the night before survivor series._

Hiccup was looking at the ring he would be fighting in the next night. Hiccup was feeling nervous and his letter from Rosie didn't help calm his nerves. Hiccup had grown at his hair as well as growing somewhat of a beard for his character. Hiccup didn't want to mess up the match because he wanted to make a good first impression on the crowd. He smiled at the letter he had in his hand, remembering why he was here in the first place. He walked from where he was to the backstage area. "Hey, kid!" Hiccup turned around to see who was calling him. "The name is brother love. I heard you're new here and I want to lead you down to the ring tomorrow in your match seeing how you have no manager." Hiccup thought about it and agreed to the man. "I guess you can be my manager."

"Good." Brother Love walked off to talk with the other wrestlers. Hiccup continued to walk to the locker room until he heard someone calling him. "Wait up there brother."

Hiccup turned around to see the man behind Hulkamania walking up to him. "Welcome to the business brother, the name is Hulk Hogan but you can call me Hogan." Hogan held out his hand for Hiccup to shake. Hiccup reached out and shook the man's hand. "Thank you Hogan, my name is Hiccup."

"Yeah I've heard about you, apparently Vince thinks you're gonna be the next big thing. You should be proud of yourself, Vince usually doesn't say that to the new guys." Hiccup smiled as Hogan walked away. He continued down the hallway to the arena's exit.

"Hiccup!"

"Yes sir?"

"I have what I want you to do, When you get tagged in I want you to eliminate two people before tagging out. Once you do that Dusty Rodes will come in and get eliminated. Once he is eliminated he will attack brother love in which you will protect but get yourself counted out in the process. Ok?"

"Ok sir."

"Good" Vince smiled and walked away. Hiccup left the arena and went to where he was staying. He went to his hotel room where he quickly went to bed. As he went to sleep he thought to himself ' _I'll see you tomorrow Rosie'._


	9. Message to the readers

**This is not the new chapter and I'm back to explain why it has not been updated for the past two months. I lost my motivation to write about a week before hell in a cell and it was quickly followed by writers block when I went back to it. School as also been forcing me to take time off this and me just not wanting to write this story. I hope everyone understands this and I will try to get this up as soon as possible. thank you for your time and have a wonderful day.**

 **BTW this will be DELEATED in a week or so.**


End file.
